MH3: Armors
To view this armor page with individual skill points, refer to Armor Skill Points. If you want to create your own armor sets, use the Armor Skill Generator For armor combos submitted by our members, see: Armor Combinations RARE 1 Piscine Armor Skills: Current Res (Lo), Olympic Swimmer, Oxygen Up Resistance: -6 Fire, +12 Water, +6 Ice, -9 Thunder |} Leather Armor Skills: Divine Whim, Gathering +1, Speed Gatherer Resistance: -5 Fire, +15 Thunder, +10 Dragon |} Chainmail Armor Skills: Combination +25%, Combination Pro, Fishing Expert, Health +20 Resistance: -5 Fire, -5 Water, +15 Ice, -5 Thunder, +5 Dragon |} Loc Lac Armor Skills: Heat Cancel (lo), Pro Transporter, Recovery Spd +1 Resistance: +12 Fire, -9 Water, -12 Ice, +6 Thunder |} Hunter's Armor Skills: Autotracker, BBQ Expert, Farsight Resistance: -5 Fire, -5 Water, -5 Ice, -5 Thunder, -5 Dragon |} Bone Armor Skills: Negate Hunger, Capture Guru, Item Use Up Resistance: +10 Fire, -10 Water, -5 Ice, +10 Thunder, +15 Dragon |} Alloy Armor Skills: Critical Eye +1, Trap Master, Speed Sharpening Resistance: +5 Fire, +5 Water, -5 Ice, -10 Thunder, -5 Dragon |} RARE 2 Great Jaggi Armor Skills: Attack Up (S), Halve Stun, Gourmand Resistance: -15 Fire, -5 Water, -5 Ice, -5 Thunder, +5 Dragon |} Bnahabra Armor Skills: Status Atk Up, Razor Sharp, Double Poison Resistance: -12 Fire, -3 Water, -3 Ice, +6 Thunder, +15 Dragon |} Rhenoplos Armor Skills: Speed Eating +1, Windproof (Lo), Mud/Snow Resistance: +10 Fire, -5 Water, -5 Ice, -5 Thunder, +10 Dragon |} Qurupeco Armor Skills: Defense Up (S), Evasion +1, Recovery Up Resistance: +10 Fire, -10 Water, -15 Ice, +5 Dragon |} Ludroth Armor Skills: Constitution +1, Current Res (Lo), Divine Blessing Resistance: -15 Fire, +10 Water, -5 Thunder, +5 Dragon |} Steel Armor Skills: Guard +1, Speed Sharpening, Doggy Paddler Resistance: -3 Fire, +3 Water, +3 Ice, -3 Thunder |} Great Baggi Armor Skills: Capture Expert, Focus, Ice Res +10 Resistance: -15 Fire, -5 Water, +25 Ice, -5 Thunder, +5 Dragon |} Barroth Armor Skills: Attack Up (S), Marathon Runner, Adrenaline +1, Critical Eye -1 Resistance: -15 Ice, +15 Thunder |} Gobul Armor Skills: Speed Eating +2, Water Res +10, Halve Stun Resistance: -10 Fire, +25 Water, -15 Thunder, +10 Dragon |} Rathian Armor Skills: Fire Res +10, Health +20 Resistance: +25 Fire, -10 Thunder, -20 Dragon |} Gigginox Armor Skills: Constitution +2, Status Atk Up, Negate Poison Resistance: -20 Fire, +10 Ice, +10 Thunder, -5 Dragon |} Ingot Armor Skills: Windproof (Hi), Thunder Res +10, Guard Boost Resistance: -10 Fire, -5 Water, +5 Ice, +25 Thunder, +5 Dragon |} RARE 3 Lagiacrus Armor Skills: Olympic Swimmer, Element Atk Up, Razor Sharp, Status Atk Down Resistance: -15 Fire, +10 Water, -5 Ice, +20 Thunder, -10 Dragon |} Rathalos Armor Skills: Attack Up (M), Heat Cancel (Lo), Critical Eye +1, Defense Down (S) Resistance: +15 Fire, -10 Thunder, -20 Dragon |} Barioth Armor Skills: Evasion +2, Marathon Runner, Cold Cancel (Lo), Heat Surge (Lo) Resistance: -20 Fire, +10 Water, +20 Ice, -15 Thunder |} Diablos Armor Skills: Critical Draw, Tremor-Proof, Element Atk Down Resistance: +6 Fire, -3 Water, -9 Ice, -3 Thunder, -3 Dragon |} Uragaan Armor Skills: Defense Up (M), Punishing Draw, Bombardier Resistance: +15 Fire, -20 Water, -5 Ice, +5 Thunder, -10 Dragon |} Agnaktor Armor Skills: Guard +2, Guard Boost, Flaming Aura, Short Sprinter Resistance: +25 Fire, -20 Water, -10 Ice, +5 Thunder |} Ceadeus Armor Skills: HG Earplugs, Sharpness +1, Demonic Blessing, Blunt Edge Resistance: +20 Water, +15 Ice, -15 Thunder, -20 Dragon |} Jhen Mohran Armor Skills: Focus, Razor Sharp, Recovery Spd +1, Combination -5% Resistance: +15 Fire, -15 Ice, -15 Dragon |} Ranger Armor Skills: Wide-Range +1, Carving Master, Speed Gatherer, Horrible Luck Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Ice, 0 Thunder, 0 Dragon |} Guild Armor Skills: Evasion +2, Autotracker, Good Luck, Taunt Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Ice, 0 Thunder, 0 Dragon |} Category:MH3 Database Category:Featured Articles